Cosette's Lullaby
by Love'sdarkshadow
Summary: Jean Valjean's has a terrible nightmare but young Cosette is there to comfort her papa. Short summary, short story, just cute father/daughter ness. Enjoy!


**I've been watching Shojo Cosette lately (such a good anime!) and I just love Cosette's lullaby. So as I was singing it to myself today, this wonderful little idea came to me 8D I just love Cosette and Valjean's relationship how much they love and depend on each other, its perfect and adorable in all the right ways! So please enjoy, and please please please review! :3 thanks~**

**All rights and copyright stuff go to Les Miserables: Shojo Cosette and the great Victor Hugo**

"24601!"

Jean Valjean ran. He was always running, faster and faster but never getting away. He was tired, tired of running, tired of the pain and the fear. But he had to keep going. He couldn't go back, not to Toulon, not back to crime and pain and suffering. He didn't want to be angry anymore, he didn't want to hate. Not after everything the Bishop did for him. Not after finding such happiness in Cosette.

Cosette.

She was before him. "Cosette!" Valjean yelled and ran harder. She was alone, wondering in the cold darkness. He had to be by her side, he had to save her. "Cosette!"

"24601!"

Valjean didn't look back but he nearly screamed when he felt a hand brush the end of his coat. He ran faster, tears streaming down his face, his heart hammering in his chest. Cosette was so far away and it seemed as though she were only getting farther away. He didn't want to go back, couldn't go back!

"No…no no, please…" Jean Valjean whispered to himself, nearly out of breath. "I can't, please!" He kept his eyes trained on the girl before him, his happiness and light. He had to reach her. But the hands behind him were close, so close they were grazing the ends of his coat and heels. His heart hammered. He feared turning around, knowing he'd see the sneering face of Javert right behind him, ready to drag him back…

…

"No…no, no…please…"

Cosette rubbed her eyes. Her father lay in the bed across the room. A loud yell had awoken her, and as she tried to shake off that dragging feeling of sleep, she could hear him moaning quietly to himself. She pushed off the blanket and walked over.

Her father was a large man, tall and strong with stark white hair and kind eyes. He rarely smiled and didn't say much, but he was always there with friendly words and open arms. For Cosette to see him now, his face strained in pain, sweat coating his pale face as he gasped and jerked in bed, mumbling anxiously to himself, Cosette was scared and sad.

"Papa…" she whispered, but he didn't wake.

"S-stop, please…I can't…" he begged and his face turned to the side, his body twitching. Cosette put her hands on his shoulders and shook him gently. She was scared. She didn't want him to look so sad, so hurt.

"Papa…papa! Wake up," Cosette said. She pushed his shoulders and tugged on his blanket. "Papa!"

Jean Valjean gasped and his eyes popped open. Cosette jumped back as Valjean sat up, gasping and breathing heavily.

He looked around him wide eyed, as if expecting someone to be there with him. When he spotted Cosette, he relaxed visibly.

"Cosette…" he muttered and took her hand gently. He held it for a moment, simply held it. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. He opened his eyes again, glanced out the window at the blackness of night and then looked back at the child. "What's the matter? Why are you awake?"

"I heard you yell," Cosette said simply, studying her father's face. "It woke me and then I saw you muttering in your sleep." She gazed at him sadly. "You were having a nightmare…weren't you?"

Valjean looked to the child. "Don't worry yourself about it, I'm fine." He gazed down at their hands and realized he was shaking. He took his hand away. "Damn…Cosette, its nothing, really." He smiled but Cosette wasn't dumb. He knew that. She saw through it. Jean Valjean was shaking and fear still lingered in his eyes.

"You know Papa, when I had nightmares a long time ago, my mother would let me sleep in bed with her and she'd sing to me," Cosette said softly with a tentative smile. Valjean sadly wondered what Cosette had done when she had nightmares while living in at the Inn.

The girl moved towards the bed and touched the bed sheets and then recoiled. She looked to the older man hesitantly and after a moment, Valjean lifted the sheets and moved over. Cosette happily slide into bed next to him and he lowered the blanket over their bodies. Despite them living together for a while now and the love Jean Valjean had for Cosette, he was still awkward and new to the skin-ship they were beginning to share.

Cosette smiled sleepily. She grabbed her father's hand and began to sing.

"_Lullaby…lullaby…good night. The magical lullaby. Lullaby, if you wipe away your tears, we can see each other in our dreams._

_Whether it's sad, lonely, or sleepless night, no matter what happens, our hearts are together."_

Valjean tightened his grip on his daughter's hand.

_"Sleep now papa, sleep tonight, I'm beside you. Your smile alone, is your child's joy."_

Valjean felt his eyes drooping as the child sang beside him. His head felt heavy and his limbs relaxed. He smiled and sang with her.

"_Lullaby…that is why…have a good night._

_"I love you_…"

Valjean drifted off as he sang, his eyes falling shut and his breathing evening out. Cosette smiled and whispered the rest.

"_Dear papa…I love you, good night."_

Cosette brushed some snowy hair from her father's forehead and kissed him softly. "I love you, papa. Good night." She snuggled close and enter laced their fingers. She closed her eyes and slept soundly, safe in her loving parent's embrace, the song of her mother still on her lips. Jean Valjean slept peacefully, no dreams or nightmares interrupting his night as he slept with his beloved Cosette in his arms.


End file.
